Of Suspensions and Mochi Ice Cream
by DevinMaddox
Summary: A Star-Spangled Tori inspired one-shot, What if Andre really was Jade's father.. I thought it was amusing, let me know. AU


A 27 year old Andre sits in his living room, guitar in lap strumming carefree as he hears his cell ring.

"Hello?" he greeted.

"Good afternoon, is this Mr. Harris?" the somewhat irritated woman asked.

"Yeah..something wrong?" Andre said recognizing the voice on the other end.

"Ahh, yes. There's been another incident and we need you to come down here immediately."

Andre sighed heavily into the receiver "Alright, I'll be there soon."

A short 10 minute drive later and Andre is making his way through the elementary school doors.

On his way to see the principal he see's his 5 year old daughter sitting outside her office.

"Hi, Daddy!" Jade greeted as if she weren't in trouble.

In reply to his daughter he just squinted his eyes in an aggravated fashion.

"Mr. Harris, your here. So nice to see you again." came the principal's very sarcastic greeting.

Andre had a look on his face that said 'Can we get this over with already.'

Andre walked into the woman's office pulling Jade along with him.

"So, I'll get right to it. We're suspending your daughter." the principal said cutting to the chase.

"Okay, how long and what for?" Andre asked unaffected, used to his trouble making little girl.

"3 days, and for pouring glue in one of her classmate's hair." the woman responded dryly.

"Jade!" Andre yelled at the less then obedient toddler.

Jade sat there with a smirk, pleased with her actions.

Andre rolled his eyes "Is that all?"

"Surprisingly, yes." the principal replied.

"Alright, come on Jade." Andre said reaching out for the girl's hand.

When they got to the car they didn't leave right away.

"Daddy? Why aren't we moving?" came Jade's small voice.

Andre had a close knit relationship with his daughter, he loved her to death so when it was time to discipline, let's just say it was usually something he left to his wife.

"Jade, baby..you can't keep doing these things." Andre said, face wracked with worry.

Jade sat in the back seat and shrugged her shoulders.

"Did the kid even do anything to you?" he asked looking straight at her.

"Yeah! He sat right next to me and he smelled like rotting garbage." Jade complained.

"And that was a reason to cover him in glue?" Andre countered.

"You said it was okay to protect myself if I ever felt threatened." Jade deadpanned.

"How is that at all relevant, Jade?"

"I felt threatened by his stench and protected myself by pouring glue on his head." she said matter-of-factly.

Andre just stared back at his daughter incredulously.

"It was to cover up the smell!" Jade said defending her decision.

"And you chose glue as your weapon of choice?"

Andre tried his hardest to stay stoic, but he couldn't keep it up any longer and just broke out laughing.

Jade saw her daddy laughing and decided to join in.

"You know, your lucky mom's working." Andre said smiling.

Jade responded by viciously nodding her head, well aware of her mother's no nonsense attitude.

"Daddy?" Jade called, innocent voice in tow.

"What is it, baby?"

"Can we stop by Gigi's for ice cream?"

Gigi's Ice creamery was Jade's favorite ice cream place.

"I'm not rewarding you for getting suspended by giving you ice cream." Andre stated.

"Please, Daddy! I'll be good next time." the small child pleaded.

"Please, little girl. Who you think you foolin' with that?" said Andre not at all convinced.

"Fine, promise Daddy when you get back to school you'll be a model student and I think I can work something out."

"Okay, I double pinky promise I'll be good." Jade said in a huff.

Andre reached through the seat to grip pinky's with his daughter.

Jade wasn't the most cooperative kid in the world but she never broke a double pinky promise.

It was like her and her Daddy's special thing, that only they did.

"To Gigi's we go!" Andre said turning back around in his seat, getting ready to drive off.

* * *

An hour went by since they got Jade's precious ice cream, they're now in their living room.

Andre has his guitar in his arms as he did earlier, just messing around.

"Daddy?"

"Wassup, little one?" Andre replied.

"I think you should make a song about Mochi ice cream." Jade enlightened her father.

"Oh? You think?"

"Yeah, and I can sing the chorus 'Mochi ice cream, I love it best above all others, forget the rest."

"Ayy, that was decent. Not bad baby girl." Andre said leaning down to kiss his little girl's head.

Jade beamed at her Daddy's praise, very much wanting to follow in his footsteps as a musician.

Then they both heard the sound of a door opening and closing, which only meant one thing.

"Guess who got off work early to surprise her man."

"Hi, Mommy.." Jade greeted, dejectedly.

"Trina, baby.._you_ are early." Andre said genuinely surprised.

Andre stood up, meeting his wife at the door.

"What is our 5 year old doing home in the middle of the day?" Trina asked in a hushed tone.

"The principal suspended her for pouring glue in some kid's hair." Andre said hesitantly.

"Mmmhmm. Jade, baby c'mere." Trina said.

Jade did as her mother instructed and walked toward her.

Trina reached down to pick her daughter up, placing Jade on her hip.

"I love you, mama." Jade said as she kissed her mother's cheek.

"Uh-uh, your not buttering me up, you are grounded little girl." Trina informed the girl in her arms.

"But-" Jade tried to protest.

"Ah-buh-buh! I love you, but you need to go to your room right now." Trina said putting Jade down.

Jade knew what the end result would be if she didn't go by her mother's wishes,

So she ran up to her room without another word.

Andre kissed Trina on the lips. "Hi."

"Andre, you have to stop spoiling that girl."

"What do you mean?" he asked confused.

"I could smell the Mochi on her breath. Why would you get her ice cream after she got suspended?"

"Oh, that. Well.. you know me trying to punish that girl is like kicking a cat in the face."

"I know but seriously, Andre."

"If it means anything she double pinky promised me she'd be good and she never breaks those."

Trina laughed.

"Laugh all you want but it works."

**Author Note-** Really wasn't sure about the ending, anyway I hope this was enjoyable for all who read.

And if it bothers anyone I guess just imagine Jade mixed, though it would help to keep in mind that it's AU.


End file.
